The invention is based on a method for measuring the pulsating air mass aspirated by an internal combustion engine as generally defined in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,213,335 and 4,275,695. In certain engine operating ranges, very severe pulsation of the aspirated air may occur, particularly from the time the throttle valve is almost completely opened and the aspirated air mass is close to the maximum mean, and if known hot-wire and hot-film air flow rate meters are used for measuring the mass of air aspirated by internal combustion engines, this pulsation causes an incorrect flowthrough measurement by the flowthrough measuring device. Such incorrect flowthrough measurement signals are caused predominantly by the flow reversals taking place in these operating ranges, which are not recognized as such by the flowthrough measuring device, so that the mass of medium flowing backwards is not subtracted from the flowthrough measurement value but instead is added to it.